Hearts On Fire
by Vega Vendetta
Summary: *On Hiatus* Sequel to my story "For The Love Of Death". Things with Nico and Thalia have finally settled down but what happens when the two spend two months on Olympus amidst their friends and meddlesome gods including Zeus and Apollo.
1. Chapter 1: Little Secrets

Chapter One: Memory

Thalia,

I know this is out of the blue considering we haven't talked since this summer but, I saw your name on the list of half-bloods that would be at the winter solstice council meeting. and I don't know I was wondering if maybe we could meet up and talk there? I've been thinking about you a lot lately due to something that's come up… I mean I think about you anyways… Wow I know I'm rambling now so basically please just try to see me when your get to Olympus tonight, if you wait till tomorrow it'll be pointless . I hate how things ended with us. No ones affected me this way in a long time… just so you know.

Apollo

Thalia sat down on the bed in her cabin at Camp Half-Blood with a thud. Wow what the hell? She had been packing for the trip to Olympus when in a flash of brilliant sunlight a letter had appeared on her bed. She read it again twice, three times still unbelieving. Apollo and her hadn't spoken since an argument in late August and she really didn't need him popping up in her life now, especially when things were going so well.

Things with Nico were amazing they had even toyed with the idea of moving in together into an apartment with Percy and Annabeth. This two-month trip would be like a trial run of spending a lot of time together. So far the longest time they'd been together was a ten day trip to the Bahamas on a cruise in October when things had been relatively quiet on the monster front. The winter council meeting on Olympus was kind of like a demi-god internship and her and her friends had all gotten spots. It was pretty much a given that they would but it was still exciting! Thalia had been waiting for this trip since she got the news before Thanksgiving but now her happiness was like a popped balloon, she felt her heart slowly deflating all the joy leaking out. How could she have a good time when Apollo would probably be lurking around her the entire time? Un-freaking believable!

"Knock, Knock!" Cried Annabeth bursting into the Zeus cabin. "Are you ready to roll! It time to party with the immortals for two months!"

Thalia jumped up putting her arms with the letter still in her hand behind her back. Why hadn't she locked the door when she had come in to pack? "Um yeah, I'm not quite ready yet." She said shuffling towards her suitcase hoping to stuff the letter into a pocket until Annabeth left.

"What! You came in her like half an hour ago you said you just had to put your make up and stuff in a bag and you'd be ready. I was freaking out cause I had to re-pack one of my bags and I though you'd be mad that I was running late." Annabeth said flopping down on the bed. Thalia turned her body quickly so her friend wouldn't notice the letter but the other girl noticed the strange movement. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes narrowed. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing just a note from Nico." Lied Thalia.

"If it was a note from Nico you would show it to me." Countered Annabeth. "You always show me the cute little things he does for you."

"That's not true!" Exclaimed Thalia, even though it totally was. Before she could think of something to do her friend had snatched the paper out of her hand. She watched as Annabeth's eyes got bigger and bigger, finally she laid the letter down in her lap. "I can explain…" Thalia said.

"Please do because I am quite curious at why the lord of the Sun is sending you a love sick note."

Thalia scoffed. "Psh he doesn't sound love sick." Annabeth raised an eyebrow incredulously. Well ok thought Thalia he does sound kind of love sick or at least not like his usual cocky, obnoxious, sexy self. Ew where had sexy come from. She shook her head and took a deep breath preparing to tell a secret that she had tried to forget. "Okay so, wow how do I say this… well in Orlando when Nico was talking to Zeus and you and Percy were exploring the city umm." Thalia paused this was really hard to finally get off her chest. "Anyway I was waiting for my friend and Apollo showed up, we had a few drinks and he was being all Apollo like so one thing led to another and we had sex. As soon as it was over I felt so bad I was about to leave and there was this loud thump outside of the door so Apollo opens the door like a dumb ass and there's Nico."

Annabeth gasped. "Oh my god Thalia-."

"Wait there's more. That's why Nico and I didn't get together till the end of summer he was completely disgusted with me and he should've been. Right before camp ended we talked and he forgave me it took a while for him to trust me again but now he does. The only thing is that right after we started dating he goes "I'm so glad that thing with Apollo was just one time, how can I compete with a god?" I just nodded and kissed him but really it wasn't. While Nico was dating Sage I was dating Apollo. We got in this huge fight a couple days before my talk with Nico and he said it was over he had wasted enough time on me and I haven't heard from him since… until today."

Thalia waited anxiously for Annabeth to say something. No one knew about her and Apollo dating except for well probably all the Olympians but no one human. "I'm not sure what to say… I can't believe you had sex with Apollo! Or dated him for that fact. Yes he's fucking hot but he's a god!" yelled Annabeth.

"That's what you care about? You aren't judging me?" asked Thalia shocked.

"What's there to judge technically you were single, you shouldn't have lied to Nico but you know what you have to do now. You have to tell him before we go on this trip."

The daughter of Zeus sighed, leaning back on her bed head thumping on the wall. "I was afraid you would say that."

Thalila found Nico in his cabin also packing up his belongings, his door was ajar letting in some of the crisp winter air. She knocked lightly getting his attention, he turned slowly flipping his ebony hair out of his eyes, a smile spreading across his face when he saw who was at his door.

"Hey babe are you totally stoked to go on this trip?" he asked walking towards her wrapping his arms around her small frame. She squirmed out of her grasp feeling anxious and guilty she had a feeling this wouldn't go well.

"Listen Nico I need to talk to you about something, I was packing earlier and uh a note from Apollo appeared on my bed." Nico tensed visibly before her. "He wants to talk to me before the council meeting.

"What does he want to talk about?" Nico asked through gritted teeth then continued "What do you guys even have to talk about?"

Thalia took a deep breath trying to steel her nerves, Nico had trust issues and a temper she was going to have to handle this delicately or risk really hurting him.

"We have a lot to talk about actually Nico a lot of unfinished business. The thing is I lied to you before my relationship with him wasn't just a one night stand; I dated him while you were dating Sage. I'm really sorry I should've told you before I just didn't know how."

"Whoa wait a second you what? You dated Apollo? The guy you basically cheated on me with and you're just now telling me because he sent you a note? Pretty much you're only telling me to save your ass so I didn't find out when we were there right?" asked Nico visibly fuming.

She wanted to say no that's not how it was but honestly yeah if she had been able to never tell Nico about this she wouldn't have. Early on she had learned that honesty was not always the best policy when it could hurt the other person.

"Well I'm not going to lie so yes that's why but it was just to protect you! We had already been through so much why add that to it?"

Nico rolled his while unconsciously cracking his knuckles. "Really that's the reason come on Thalia you know me, you know I've always had trust issues on what planet would I rather you hide you dating a god than telling me? I admit I probably would've been upset but I would've gotten over it quickly now I just wonder what else you're hiding from me. Every time I think things with you and I are getting normal something else pops up."

Before Thalia could answer a knock on the door and a call of "Hello" startled them both. Percy poked his head in grinning from ear to ear. "Come on guys we're leaving in five and we still need to load your luggage. Let's get a move on!" he said jerking his thumb towards the waiting van outside.

"We'll be there in a second." Answered Nico quietly. When Percy had disappeared he turned back to his girlfriend, taking a deep breath to clear his head he gazed at her. She was biting her lip looking at him intently, he could see the nervousness in her eyes and could tell how bad she felt but it wasn't enough. "Let's just try to enjoy tonight we can talk about this tomorrow. If you need to talk to Apollo talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him if it's going to hurt you." She whispered lowering her eyes.

"Ha being with him no matter what it does to me hasn't stopped you before." Said Nico sharply as he grabbed his bags.

"Nico that's not fair? I, I, just never mind. Forget it." Thalia said pushing past him heading outside. When Nico got into one of his moods there was no reasoning with him. She had fucked up and there would be no fixing it tonight, she just hoped nothing would happen that would make it worse.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers Who Uncover

Chapter Two: Loves Who Uncover

Somewhere in upstate New York a white van was rolling slowly down a dirt road amidst lush strawberry fields. Her passengers included eight demi-gods, and a man covered in eyes, most hidden by his pants and jacket; Aegis. Chiron would be joining the group in a week after giving them "time to settle." Some alternative rock song was playing on the radio and a few of the demi-gods chattered to each other excitedly about their two-month internship on Olympus. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits except for Thalia, she watched as Nico joked around with the rest of their group but couldn't even be bothered to turn and talk to her. She shook her head slightly trying to clear her thoughts, sighing she leaned her head against the window pretending to be asleep; there was a lot that she needed to think about and sort out before their welcoming dinner with the gods. Then as if they had suddenly driven through a thick mist everything began to warp and disappear until the scene was gone.

"Uhh." Cried Rachel grabbing her head and stumbling a bit, she hadn't had a fully immersed vision in a long time and had forgotten how much of headache she got afterwards.

"You okay there babe?" asked a man a few feet away. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties and was sitting behind a rich mahogany desk covered in papers with a gold reading lamp on the edge. The chair he sat on was real leather and looked just as distinguished as the rest of the room. Even after so many times there Rachel couldn't get over the fact that Apollo's workspace looked like Donald Trump's office when Apollo himself looked and acted like some stereotypical teen heartthrob. On occasion she had seen him be serious for maybe a few minutes but in the end he was still an easygoing god, at least when things were going his way.

"I'm fine." Answered the Oracle still trying to make sense of her vision. From his desk Apollo arched an eyebrow as he leaned back propping his feet up on the desk and folding his arms behind his head, looking like a GQ playboy in every way. By now however Rachel was nearly immune to his charm and could recognize his tricks. _He's trying to distract me; he knows what I saw or at least the subject matter._ She thought. "Actually Apollo maybe you can help me, do you know what the hell that was about. What scheme are you putting into action now?"

Apollo chuckled swiveling back and forth in his chair. "You tell me hun, what trouble am I about to start?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, she was in no mood to play dumb with the Lord of the Sun. "I saw that you gave Thalia a note, she told Nico you dated and you need to talk to her tonight. So again what's going on?" she tapped her foot impatiently as she watched a parade of emotions dance across his face as her news sunk in.

"She just now told him?" he mused mostly to himself. "Rachel I don't know why you received a vision on that but really it doesn't concern you. If you'll excuse me I need to start getting ready for the dinner tonight, I suggest you do the same instead of worrying about this matter." With that he stood up and walked over to her putting an arm around her and slightly pushing her towards the door.

"I will find out what's going on and if you hurt my friends, especially if you hurt Nico, you're going to have to deal with me. You might blast someone else to pieces if they called you out on your bullshit but I'm your Oracle." She said as she headed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm so scared." Apollo joked mind elsewhere as he closed the door behind her. _I guess I should prepare myself for anything tonight, Zeus better know what the hell he's doing._

An hour after leaving the camp the group arrived in New York and piled out in front of the Empire State building. Luckily New Yorkers are use to seeing anything because a group of eight young adults with back packs and rolly bags going into a famous office building anywhere else might have turned some heads but not here. Tourist were always lugging around all kinds of things so security barely gave them a second glance as they walked in. One burly bald man gave them a knowing look as he opened the elevator farthest from the door.

"You'll need this, they've increased the security seeing as how a lot of hot shots will be here tonight." He said to Percy handing him a red plastic key card. "If anyone tries to give you shit have them scan this and they'll shut right up."

"Um thanks." Replied Percy flipping the key around; it really didn't look that special. Once everyone was piled in they zoomed up past all the normal floors, past the skyline and into the heavens. "That always makes my ears pop." Percy said shaking his head and stepping out onto a golden street.

A satyr was waiting to take them to the big house where a set of suites had been set up to accommodate them. There were four suites in total and as they walked towards them Thalia felt her heart began to pump faster until it felt like it was going to explode or stop all together. Percy oblivious to the situation and tension as usual babbled on and on before stopping at one of the doors. He looked down at his welcome packet then up at the door then back down at the paper confusion written all over his face.

"Sir I think there's a mistake. This says Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. I should be rooming with Ms. Chase." Percy tilted the card up for the satyr to read himself.

"No mistake sir the rooms were changed this morning, Zeus felt like it would be more appropriate if the males and females roomed separately. If that is all I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Ah Zeus." Said Annabeth arching an eyebrow and glancing at Thalia knowingly. Thalia bit her lip nodding her head she should've known that her dad had a part in this. "Percy its fine we'll work it out later and we can always have sleepovers."

"I guess." Answered Percy dejectedly sliding his key card in the door.

Nico followed him into the room silently then paused mid-step. "Thalia whenever your dressed call me, let's go for a walk, explore or something." He said it so nonchalantly that his girlfriend was take aback. It was a normal Nico request almost as if their fight earlier hadn't happened but she knew he probably just wanted to talk about the situation away from the group.

"Sure of course I will." Answered Thalia before heading into her own suite. When the door had closed securely behind her she let out a frustrated yet quiet scream. "I should've known my father had something to do with this bullshit! I should've known ugh it's been months and he still can't accept the fact that Nico isn't going anywhere!"

"You know how Olympians are, they think that after a while everyone will just give in and do what they want." Said Annabeth starting to unpack her things.

"That's because us Olympians have your whole short mortal lives to wear you down." Came a male voice from the balcony.

"Holy shit!" cried Annabeth jumping back involuntarily.

"For fucks sake." Said Thalia clutching her chest. "Aren't there wards to keep intruders out even those with Greek blood?"

"That's correct but it doesn't work on Gods, sorry babe." Apollo said chuckling. "Nice to see you again Thalia." He continued grinning his normally cocky grin, white teeth shining in the light.

"Wish I could say the same. What are you doing here?" The daughter of Zeus asked folding her arms. Really this was too much she had been here for what ten minutes and was already being harassed.

"Oh I just had a feeling you wouldn't comply with my note so I thought I should just find you myself." The Sun god answered stepping into the room more. He was dressed for dinner in black slacks and a white button down shirt. The top two buttons were undone showing his tan and muscular chest while his sleeves were rolled up giving the girls a great view of his exquisite forearms.

Thalia could feel Annabeth behind her still unpacking but she knew her friend was stealing glances at their visitor; he looked incredibly handsome... like normal. She wasn't about to let his looks fool her again though behind the pretty face was a sometimes sweet and caring guy but mostly just an over-protective asshole.

"Well Apollo I had good reason to avoid you, one why would I want to see my douche bag ex and two my boyfriend is right across the wall and we have a date to a big party tonight, you may have heard of it?"

"Oh you're real funny Thalia, you know maybe I should befriend Nico while he's here we can have guy talk and I can give him my tips on making you scream."

Behind Thalia the rustling stopped as Annabeth took in that last comment. Sensing that things were going down hill she took that as her cue to leave. "I'm going to take a shower Thals." She said before ducking into the bathroom she turned the shower on low still trying to listen through the wall. "Damn." She said as she heard the sliding glass door close the two had gone outside. _This is going to be an interesting two months._ She thought stepping into the hot water.

The air outside was warm and there was a slight breeze it felt like a beautiful end of summer day. Thalia tilted her head up as another breeze tickled her skin. The gods hated being cold having spent so much of their time in Greece and Thalia was glad because she hated being cold as well and this, this feeling in the air right now was one of her favorites. It screamed of early September a time of year she always loved yet hated it made her nostalgic without fail especially as a hunter. As a human it always reminded her that another year was coming to a close but as a hunter so in tune with nature she could feel the world dying around preparing to be born again. The same thing year after year time was relative as an immortal and sometimes she really missed that feeling. This was not the time to reminisce though she needed to get to the bottom of this ex boyfriend drama.

"Okay we're outside and alone what's going on? I really do need some time to get ready so go."

Apollo leaned over the balcony resting his elbows on the railing trying to gather his thoughts. "First of all Thalia I really do miss you. I wanted to apologize but Aphrodite told me to leave it alone I had already "done enough" whatever that means anyways, I can't say that I didn't know I hurt you but you're a strong girl not like the type I'm usually with, I knew you would bounce back. Its what I loved about you, you don't take shit from anyone." He paused and looked out over the sprawling city listening to the music of one of the Muses.

"That's really sweet and all but what does that have to do with Nico and my father?"

Apollo chuckled angling his body towards hers. "You're so impatient I'm getting to that part. Our father, ew that sounds gross in this context, uh Zeus has been on a kick in the past lately bringing back ancient Greek food, games, traditions etc. Well one tradition is μάχη των εραστών or battaglia degli amanti for our Italian counterparts."

Thalia interrupted him not liking where this was going. "So in English the battle of the lovers? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that this year the internship is different, why do you think everyone here is a couple, a powerful couple, a serious couple. For the next two months the patrons parents will watch as two suitors compete for their children's affections and hands in marriage."

"So it's like The Bachelor but the godly version, this is bullshit all of the people here are happy! Why mess that up? All the Olympians agreed to this?" asked Thalia incredulous.

"Yes for the most part I mean you know yourself Athena isn't to fond of Percy and then Zeus and Nico..." answered Apollo. He could already see Thalia began to freak out and she hadn't even heard what to her would be the worst part.

"Who is Nico's other challenger?" she asked softly her breathing shallow.

"Sage, Hades was coerced into that one by Demeter. Thalia I hate to say this but Zeus arranged this mostly for you..."

Realization began to dawn on Thalia and Apollo watched as her eyes widened in horror. He swallowed hating her for looking at him like that, she couldn't even be a little happy about what he was about to say.

"All of this is going to be announced tonight but I thought you needed to know beforehand, I'm your other challenger. Zeus wants me to marry you."


	3. Chapter 3: Semi Constructive Criticism

**Sorry this chapter is so long I had a lot to write!**

Chapter Three: Semi Constructive Criticism

Across the hall from where Thalia's world was being turned upside down Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo were getting ready slowly but surely for their big night out. From his suitcase Percy pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a 2-liter of Coke; filling two glasses he wordlessly passed a drink to his friend and set up his I-home preparing to DJ.

"What's up with you man? This is party time! You've been so quiet ever since we got off the bus." Asked Percy finally picking up on Nico's depressed mood.

"Sorry man. Uh when you walked in earlier Thalia and I were just in the middle of something. Did you have any idea that her and Apollo dated over the summer?" blurted out the brooding boy. He ran a hand through his thick wavy black hair still trying to make sense of it all. No matter how many times he had said it to himself in his head he couldn't get over it. "Like I don't even care that she dated someone before me, obviously she isn't my first girlfriend but to date him? Plus the fact that she would go back to him after all the Orlando drama I mean really?"

Unlike his girlfriend Nico had told his best friend about Thalia's indiscretion with Apollo as soon as they had gotten back to camp and for once Percy had enough sense to not share everything with Annabeth. Many times the subject had almost come up and it had been on the tip of his tongue but he always stopped himself, telling Nico's business wasn't his place. Apparently now all the confessions were coming out of the woodworks. _Maybe that's why Annabeth said she had some interesting news for me earlier. _He thought.

While Percy was lost in his thoughts Nico took his silence as an invitation to keep venting and ranting. "Anyone else, god's just anyone else. He sent her a fucking note Perce. He wants to "talk to her tonight" yeah I'm sure he just wants to talk. Seriously he's such a fucking tool."

"I agree with that." Replied Percy. "But on the other hand I think you need to see what's going on before flying off the handle, yes Apollo is an asshole and Thalia should've told you about their relationship before but seeing how you're acting now maybe she was afraid and rightly so." Percy could see his friend didn't want to hear his words but as they sunk in Nico unclenched his fist and started to relax. Seeing that his point had been made Percy kept taking sips of his drink scrolling through his Ipod. _Why is their relationship so full of drama?_ He thought to himself shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing Nico picked up the phone and dialed Thalia's room number. Annabeth answered explaining that she had took longer than she meant in the shower and that Thalia was not yet ready; the two girls would meet their boyfriends in half an hour to arrive at the opening night dinner together. Hanging up Nico tried to calm himself down by downing two shots of Jack. _It wasn't an excuse._ He told himself._ She really is running late that's why she's not meeting me not because she's with him._ Little did he know that his gut instinct had been right and that it had in fact been her talk with Apollo that had made Thalia late.

It was now seven in the evening and Olympus was a glow. Light shone everywhere illuminating the golden city and her patrons who glowed in their own right. Satyrs, muses, and mythical creatures crossed up and down the streets everyone giddy with excitement waiting to see what the night held. A top the highest hill stars twinkled brightly over the main dining hall where Gods, Goddesses and demi gods could be seen making their way to the long rectangle table that had been placed in the center of the room. Above them the roof was glass giving the guest a view of the night sky; the constellation Zoë was right above them as if she wanted to join those she had left behind. The walls in the hall were decorated with gold arches and accents and covered in murals depicting ancient Greek myths; the over all affect looked a lot like Marie Antoinette's palace in Versailles.

Arm in arm couples arrived until the hall was filled. Percy wore a suit with a blue shirt underneath as a tribute to his father while Annabeth wore a white dress with gold beading claiming that it reminded her of a fancy Greek toga, either way they both arrived looking distinguished and classy. Nico and Thalia turned heads as they glided past both with dark hair and intensity in how they carried themselves. Nico was in black slacks and a black button down shirt his tan skin glowing and his eyes mesmerizing trapping you in them like a black hole. Thalia wore a shimmering gray/silver dress that resembled the tone of storm clouds during bad weather. Upon seeing them walk in Apollo bit his lip suddenly not feeling so sure of himself, the chemistry between the two was obvious and Nico had even pulled out her seat waiting for her to be seated before he took his place beside her. _I guess he can be a gentleman. _ Thought Apollo. As he stared at the couple he felt someone gazing at him. Aphrodite was sitting next to him smirking as she glanced between Apollo and the two demi-gods six feet away on the other side of the table.

"I knew putting the two of them together would be interesting after the fiasco this summer but I had no idea you would show up in their lives again. This is so fantastic!" exclaimed the love goddess.

"Excuse me if I don't share your enthusiasm." Said Apollo dryly before angling himself away from her and starting up a conversation with his sister.

"Well the rest of us find fascinating." Aphrodite mostly to herself as she took a dainty sip of her wine.

When all the guest were in attendance plates and plates of food began to appear on the table in front of everyone delivered by quiet almost invisible servants. When the appetizers, dinner and dessert had been served Zeus began tapping his glass signaling that he had something to say. Thalia squirmed in her seat knowing that within the next few minutes all hell was going to break loose, maybe literally.

As Zeus began to explain about the rules and guidelines of this ancient tradition Thalia watched for people's reactions. The gods seemed unsurprised while the demi-gods and lesser immortals exchanged looks of shock and confusion. Confusion turned to outrage as Zeus continued with his speech.

"There will be four challenges every two weeks, the week before you will receive a detailed sheet with information on what you should expect. Every couple here has been picked for a reason, because one of the godly parents doesn't approve. Each demi-god will have two challengers and here they are." Zeus began to list name after name until finally at the end he got to his own daughter. "Thalia Grace your challengers will be Nico di Angelo" he paused for effect eyes sweeping over the room then stopping locking his gaze on the son of Hades. "And Apollo, lord of the sun."

While every other head in the room swiveled to look at Zeus or the man he had just named three heads turned to look at Nico.

"Oh..." started Percy.

"Fuck." Finished Annabeth, Thalia hadn't told her about the topic of her conversation with Apollo telling her she would find out soon enough so this had to be it.

Three pairs of eyes turned to their right and regarded Thalia trying to see her reaction. She sat there fidgeting feeling nauseous her lack of surprise evident.

"You knew?" whispered Nico. A sudden chill was felt in the room as Nico's eyes darkened and his demeanor changed; a prickle of fear ran down the necks of whoever was present as Nico started losing control and the feeling of pure terror began penetrating the room.

"Nico calm down, we can't do this here." Thalia pleaded. No use having Nico look out of control throwing a temper tantrum in front of her father, he had a right to be upset but Zeus would just see it as being weak.

"You're right but I want answers." He whispered back fiercely eyes dying out a bit he concentrated for a second returning the room back to the way it was the whole ordeal had lasted less than thirty seconds but it had felt like an eternity.

Aphrodite turned to her little brother raising an eyebrow and her glass. "He's powerful Apollo and he cares deeply about her. You might have your work cut out for you."

"It would seem so." The sun god said quietly the wheels in his head beginning to turn, this contest would not be won with pure strength some mind games would need to be involved.

At this point Zeus was wrapping up his speech quite pleased with himself. A shock was what he had been going for and it was exactly what he had gotten. He knew the demi-gods weren't too happy and that Thalia was most likely completely furious with him but they would see eventually that their parents had their best interest in mind. _When Apollo shows up Hades obnoxious brat Thalia will be thanking me profusely for getting her into a better relationship. _

"With that being said let the festivities began! The dancing hall is open and enjoy this week long vacation on Olympus before the challenges get underway!" roared Zeus. The gods clapped wholeheartedly getting up from their places eager to let loose while the demigods applauded politely getting more and more pissed off the more they thought of the news that had just been given them.

The guest swarmed as a mass towards the elaborately decorated ballroom taking flutes of champagne from the waiters that lined the hall carrying crystal glasses on silver trays. Thalia took two downing them both in an instant as Nico pulled her into a dark corner away from Annabeth, Percy and anyone else that might bother them.

"Did you know about them?" asked Annabeth when the other couple was out of earshot.

"Them being?" asked Percy half preoccupied with his own dire situation. Athena had told him to stay away from Annabeth years ago and when he didn't she seemed to accept their relationship. _Has she secretly been harboring a grudge this whole time?_

"Them as in Apollo and Thalia. You must have or else you wouldn't have reacted that way so spill when did you find out?"

Percy sighed he really didn't want to discuss this but once Annabeth got a hold of something she was like a pitbull on a steak, she wouldn't let it go. "Nico told me when we got back to camp after Orlando about them hooking up, and it looks like we all found out today about them dating. I know you care about Thalia but in a situation as delicate as this one it really isn't our business to get involved and if you hadn't noticed we kind of have out own problems to deal with."

Annabeth sighed, "You're right." She said mentally crossing her fingers for her best friend.

In a shadowy corner tucked away from the whirling dancers Thalia and Nico sat facing each other in the middle of a heated argument. "Okay it's later and no one is around, so tell me Thalia did you or did you not know about what Zeus was planning?" asked Nico rolling up the sleeves to his shirt.

"I did know but I found out right before dinner and I didn't have any idea how to tell you and I ran out of time before I figured it out." She answered smoothing down her dress absentmindedly mentally begging him not to ask how she had found out.

"There's no way Zeus told you, he wouldn't have wanted to deal with your anger before his big dinner, you're still on the outs with Artemis so that leaves one other god that you're close to. You saw him didn't you? You couldn't meet me to work out our issues but you found time to be with Apollo."

"Nico no that's not how it was yes talking to him made me late but he just showed up in our room what was I supposed to do?"

Her boyfriend just shook his head._ Was she serious, there were a lot of things she could've done. _"How about kicking him out of your room? Or not even giving him the time of day? He's a user and a manipulator but you don't seem to see that."

At this Thalia got angry her independent streak kicking in okay so if the situation had been reversed she would've been mad to but at that moment all she could think was,_ who is he to tell me what I should do?_ "Trust me I know how he is." She replied her voice suddenly cold.

"He's obviously hurt you why humor him? Or can you not see past his physical traits, I thought you were smarter than that Thalia." Said Nico not caring if he was hurting her, lashing out like a wounded cobra. His heart had never been broken before this year and Thalia had broken it twice.

"I'm not going to sit here and take this Nico, that was really fucked up. You have no right to say things like that to me, none at all." Thalia said voice-dripping venom as she stood up and walked away. She moved through the crowd tall and proud though on the inside she was falling apart.

"You know keep acting the way you are and I won't have to do any work." Came a silky voice from behind Nico. He turned coming face to face with his worst enemy a sliver of insecurity running through him as he took in the gods' appearance. Apollo was just beautiful plain and simple.

"I can't believe you have the balls to come and talk to me after what you've done and what you keep doing."

Apollo chuckled the kid was brave and stubborn qualities he could admire because he carried them both in spades. "What exactly am I doing Nico? I'm just here doing my thing; you're the one that keeps driving her closer and closer to me. I can be caring; a shoulder to cry on while her boyfriend works out his trust issues. This is like my specialty as a girl watches her emotional bond with someone else unravel I start building a new one."

Nico shuddered at how casually Apollo admitted to stealing girls away from their lovers. "You disgust me." Spat Nico beginning to walk away.

"That's fine." Called Apollo; "I don't think Thalia feels the same way though." _Always get in the last word, he'll be thinking about that all night. _

Racing through the crowd Nico found Percy and whispered something hurriedly in his ear, the son of Poseidon pointed out to the courtyard and patted his friend on his back. From there Nico raced outside finding just who he was looking for as she was leaving the garden most likely heading to the hotel. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he wrapped her in his arms and shadow traveled back into his hotel room.

Before Thalia could open her mouth he was there all over her, his lips met her and his hands made a path up and down her body. His scent filled her nose spicy and manly turning her knees to Jell-O. Still together he pushed her back until her legs met the edge of his bed, she fell down pulling him with her. Breaking her mouth away from his as he found the zipper to her dress she began to protest.

"I don't think this is the right time for this Nico, as much as I want it we're both upset. If you're doing this to I don't know claim your territory you don't need to. I love you and only you."

"I'm doing this because I love you too I want to be with you Thalia, you're everything to me I want you to see that." He responded pausing his actions looking her straight in the eye. He loved her completely and two stuck up macho gods weren't going to come between them.

They discarded their dress clothes quickly not caring if they were wrinkling the fine material to eager to get to the main event. Nico stripped Thalia of her underwear taking a moment to admire her beauty, her skin was creamy and soft her body toned from all her hard work at camp. _She's more beautiful than any goddess._

"What about Percy?" she asked as Nico began to lower his head between her legs.

"I told him he should probably stay in your room tonight before I found you."

Thalia rolled her eyes and began to reply until his tongue met her center. Clenching the blankets between her fists she became almost dizzy as Nico drew her closer and closer to the edge. A few minutes later she began wriggling her legs and bucking her hips trying to pull away from him, she wasn't quiet ready to finish yet but he wrapped his arms around her legs keeping her still. He paused only long enough to look up and say; "You have to finish at least once this way." Before returning to what he was doing.

Waves of pleasure rolled over Thalia as she came moaning loudly digging her fingers into Nico's hair, feeling numb and exhausted all of a sudden it was just the release she had needed. They continued kissing more feverishly than before Nico again taking in her creamy skin, small waist, and long legs. "You're wonderful." He stated breathing in her floral scent.

Thalia continued to move underneath him as his mouth found her nipple and his fingers found her center. He was teasing her mercilessly and she needed to end this.. Grabbing his man hood in her right hand she began to stroke it slowly moving up and down its length causing Nico's breath to stop short. Figuring out what she wanted he removed his fingers and took matters into his own hands guiding himself towards her warm moist entrance. "I'm not even close to being done with you." He said.

Both moaned as he positioned himself deep inside her. "Nico." She gasped as he started moving his arms propping himself up above her his movements started slow at first and then picked up speed. Halfway through he rolled over pulling her on top of him.

She shivered as he hit new nerves, she rotated her hips in a circular motion while pumping up and down along his length, her head was down, abs sore trying to hold on. She bent down changing the angle and meeting his soft lips again, their tongues twirling around each other. Her hair was spilling around both of them in a wild curtain she pushed it out of her face and stopped kissing him long enough to deliver a few bites to his neck. Nico was gripping her hips pushing her down and pushing his hips up going as deep as he could, vaguely he thought that he was probably gripping hard enough to bruise but he didn't care. Before he could think more she shifted her position slightly her walls tightening around him and he exploded into her without warning. She cried out as the sensation pushed her over the edge she shook as an intense wave reverberated inside her. Than panic began to set in.

"Move, Nico I have to get up! I have to take a shower, oh my gods, oh shit!" She cried pushing him off and sitting up quickly.

"What's wrong with you? I thought that was amazing come lay with me." He said propping himself up confused about his girlfriends sudden change in attitude.

"Nico we didn't use a condom you just came inside me. I've been to busy to refill my birth control prescription, I haven't taken it in two weeks."

"For fucks sake." He whispered putting his hands over his eyes. _Does anything ever go right with us?_ He watched her walk into the bathroom telling himself not to panic if anything perhaps the god of medicine would be able to tell them if one of Nico's little friends had found a home inside of her. Feeling proud of his place Nico closed his eyes again feeling tired it had been a draining day; suddenly his eyes flew open, a flaw in his plan. That god, the one that would have to check her out, that would be Apollo.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you're enjoying the sequel so far sorry it took a year for me to get it up here. I had the first chapter half done for months but I wasn't sure where to go with it. Anyway I appreciate you all taking the time to read my stories and thanks for the reviews! I would love some more feedback **


	4. Chapter 4: The Devil's Den

Chapter Four: The Devil's Den

Rachel walked through south wing of the main building on Olympus with purpose. Dressed nicely because she had just come from a meeting with her father she winced as her heels stabbed the marble floors clicking with each step. _So much for surprising him_. She thought smoothing down her chic red blazer and picking lint off her black skinny pants. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the big oak door that separated Apollo's office from the halls, he was turned away from her looking out of the big bay window one hand pressed against the wall the other down by his side. Slowly he turned to look at her the sun glinting off his already golden hair making it really shine. He really was breathtaking.

Closing the door behind her Rachel moved farther into the room her heels now sinking into the plush carpet. "Where were you last night?" Apollo asked, turning to again look out the window over the well-manicured gardens that were spread out three floors below.

"Family emergency, I was called away. I'll be gone again today as well, I'm spending the day with the girls in Manhattan if you need me."

Apollo moved from the window crossing his arms and walking closer to his Oracle his normal smiling face was clouded with seriousness. "You know it's dangerous for our kind over there, its not safe Greek territory even with the alliance I would suggest against it. Besides if something did happen I'd have to find another Oracle and that could take forever." He said.

"Are you really worried about me or are you worried about Thalia? I heard all about Zeus's announcement and your part in the challenge." Rachel paused steeling her nerves for what she was going to say next. "I've also heard about your part in Thalia's past and I want you to know that I know you and your tricks. You better not hurt her, I know I wasn't her biggest fan in the beginning but her and Nico are truly happy together; I would pick them over my position any day."

"Oh really?" asked Apollo walking closer and closer to Rachel forcing her to take a step back. "You seem to forget that I'm not just your boss, I practically own you. Besides there's more at stake here than you can imagine. Trust me Rachel stay out of it. The sun can be warm an inviting." He said running his hands through her coppery locks before continuing; "But it can also burn." He finished voice hard and faced closed off, in that instant she saw a sliver of how powerful the lighthearted god really was.

"I'll remember that." Rachel said a bit shaken, she had never seen this side of Apollo before. Opening her mouth to say something else she thought against it closing it and shaking her head. Finding the doorknob behind her she opened it and left taking one last look at Apollo who had moved back to his original position staring out the window. _There's something big going on here and I'm going to figure it out._ Thought Rachel closing the door behind her, for now though it was time to find Annabeth and Thalia.

The three girls met at the entrance to Olympus and started a cheerful conversation that they kept up until they were a few blocks away from the Empire State building. Taxis, buses, and pedestrians whizzed past them as they headed towards the parking garage where Rachel housed her cars. Rachel apologized to them for missing the dinner and their first night but no one went into details until they were safely locked inside a black Mercedes C300 with deep tinted windows. Wordlessly Rachel reached into her giant purse and extracted a box of Plan B pills and threw it onto Thalia's lap.

"A little birdie told me you needed this." She said arching an eyebrow playfully.

"Its not funny I've been freaking out all night!" exclaimed Thalia. "Its handy having the Oracle as a friend do you always get such detailed visions of my life?"

"That one wasn't that detailed thank god I'm not really into porno visions featuring my friends and no its weird though the past few days a lot have been about you. Honestly I think its because all of a sudden your fate is so wrapped up in Apollo's. He's connected to her, the Oracle I mean has been since Delphi, he's her protector." Answered Rachel throwing the car into reverse and screeching onto the street.

"Well he's more of an over protector to flesh and blood girls." Mused Thalia her mood darkening.

Annabeth had been silent until then but decided to speak up. "Listen I know all of this is a big deal but we left Brooklyn to get away from all this nonsense. Zeus knows Percy kept me up half the night talking about it all. He's absolutely distraught that Athena still doesn't like him. He kept going on and on about what would happen if he lost the challenges. He's invincible and the hero of Olympus I mean come on the poor son of Hephaestus he's going up against must be having a major panic attack."

"Well next time he freaks out remind him that he's not going up against a god." Thalia said wryly.

"And he'll say stop being such a smart ass." Laughed Annabeth. Turning up the speaker system and letting the top down on the convertible the three girls sped over the bridge and into another mythical territory eager to forget their lives for a while.

Though they appeared carefree each girl was left with worries in the back of their heads. Annabeth worried Percy would do something stupid like storm Olympus making him look even more rash and illogical to her mother, Rachel worried about her friends emotional safety knowing just how damaging Apollo's mind games could be, and Thalia was just a mess. She was worried about Nico facing such a powerful opponent, she was worried about how their relationship would hold when Nico barely trusted her and mostly she was beating herself up for thinking of Apollo before bed. Wrapped up in Nico's warm arms totally content and relaxed after their amazing sex she couldn't help but think of how Apollo made her feel. When he looked at her she felt warm all over and it was comforting like a blanket thrown over a sleeping child that didn't even know it was cold. Then there were his eyes so clear and blue always smiling but you could see infinite wisdom there, Apollo's good qualities made it so easy to forget his bad ones. Sighing and shaking her head to clear her thoughts Thalia tried her hardest to let loose and enjoy her day with her friends like a normal girl.

Even before the big dinner announcement the girls had planned on spending the first day of their time on Olympus together so Percy and Nico had made plans far in advance. Unfortunately they had to honor these engagements even in their upset states. Percy complained that all he wanted to do was get drunk and play Xbox all the day to get his sorrow out so that by the time the next day rolled around he'd be okay. Nico agreed whole-heartedly but reminded him that wouldn't bode well to cancel on their fathers.

"You know they're "busy" Olympians and all and they would say we need to suck it up and deal with this problem like men."

"So basically pretend like it doesn't exist?" asked Percy jokingly.

"Exactly." Nico replied. "Anyways I have to get going man, the underworld awaits." Concentrating for a second he wrapped the shadows around himself and disappeared in the blink of and eye arriving in Hades' palace a moment later.

Alecto greeted him in the entryway a glare in her eyes like normal but not as harsh as usual. For a mythical monster she harbored a sort of maternal soft spot for the youngest son of Hades. Though he knew the palace like the back of his hand she led him across the black marble floors and past the red walls like a guide. No one came to the underworld often but still Hades had decorated lavishly. Everything had a dark elegance to it much like an old English mansion in the 1920s. Nico had wondered many times if his father was holding onto the last time period that had made him truly happy, the time period when his mother had been alive.

_Get a hold of yourself._ He thought scolding himself. Without fail coming into his dad's house always put him in a despondent mood. _And people wonder why our family line is so depressed. If we aren't in here getting the joy sucked out of us we're out there listening to the wails of the damned. Even the wonderful shouts from Elysium were eclipsed by the sounds of the suffering; there are far too many bad people in the world._

"Your father is in the throne room with Persephone... And Demeter" Said Alecto, her raspy, voice breaking into his thoughts.

"Fantastic, just the two ladies I wanted to see." Nico said sarcastically mostly to himself. Alecto chuckled softly to herself, as much as she did care for Nico she still enjoyed watching others suffer.

Without breaking his stride Nico swung the dark doors before him open and was greeted by the three Olympians. An awkward silence permeated the room as Nico walked across the floor to his father. _So they've been talking about me._ Thought the boy noticing how they all avoided meeting his eyes but exchanged short glances with each other. "I can come back later if this is a bad time." Nico suggested hoping maybe this would be an out for him to go sit in his suite playing Xbox. No such luck however, Hades got up from his throne gracefully his bottomless black eyes now boring into his sons head as if he could almost read his mind.

"That's nonsense, these two were just getting ready to return to the festivities my brother has arranged for everyone. We'll have our day together as planned." Answered the Lord of the Dead looking like a mysterious early twentieth century gangster. He wore a black suit and black fedora with his hair slicked back. Undoubtedly attractive Hades still gave off a strange aura that made many around him uneasy, it was an aura that his children carried with them and not all were lucky enough to get Hades good looks leaving many of his children alone and depressed.

"Look Father we both know this was just a courtesy visit, and we both know that now especially we both have better things to be doing so really lets just call it off." Said Nico after the two goddesses and vanished. Closing his eyes he began to rub his temple trying to ward off the oncoming migraine he felt. The past twenty-four hours had been ridiculously trying and emotionally draining.

"If that's what you want son but I have to tell you that when I got wind of Zeus' plan I thought that it was a great opportunity that I was seeing you, I was thinking that we could spend the day strategizing. I don't know what the challenges are per say but I can give you helpful hints and tricks that I've seen used in the past." Said the older man calmly. Hades knew his son and he knew he would be hell bent on winning. Children of death didn't fall in love often but when it did it changed them completely, he knew Nico would do anything to win Thalia. Hades knew because he too had been in a similar situation long before Olympus had resided in New York.

Nico considered this for a moment the wheels in his head already beginning to turn, he was no child of Athena but he could plan with the best of them. An unfortunate or fortunate flaw depending on how you looked at it of his heritage was their one minded determination. Once Nico wanted something it's all he could focus on, and because of this drive he usually got what he want. "Won't that be like cheating?" he finally asked seeing that as the possibly thing wrong with his father's plan.

"Nico I'm not going to be divulging precious secrets to you. I'm just going to keep you from making rookie mistakes. You're still young, Apollo has seen what I've seen trust me he'll be using some of the things I tell you. He might go easy in the start underestimating you but that won't long. You'll prove how powerful you are Nico, I know he doubts you, I doubted you for a while but you've grown into your power."

The two men had been walking and at this point had made it to Hades' entertaining area, they sat and Hades snapped his fingers sharply. A dead servant appeared dressed in old maids clothes carrying a tray of tea. Sitting its burden down carefully the servant moved to the corner and stood there rigid as a board with its eyes clothes.

"Rather morbid don't you think dad?" asked Nico picking up a mug. the scent of chai wafting up into his face.

"I don't choose the punishments Nico I just enforce them you know that." Said Hades casually. "Now are you ready to learn?"

"Yeah I guess so, okay dad show me the ropes."

_Excellent._ Hades thought. _If Nico used his knowledge there was no way he could be beat. Zeus has disrespected my house for far to long, he'll see. oh he'll see. _

"Alright first off you have a friend in this contest, team work is key. Help each other out and work as efficiently as possible..."

The sun had set on yet another evening and since his duties were done for the day Apollo parked his red sun chariot in front of his extravagant house on Olympus and decided to call it a night. He wasn't normally one to stay in but the non-stop partying for the past week was starting to take a toll on him. Between handling his business affairs during the day and mingling with his extended family or friends he was worn out. _I'm getting old._ He thought pouring himself a cup of nectar. Right as he had settled into his plush sofa and found a good show on Hephaestus TV there was a loud knock on the door. "Really? Someone has terrible timing." He said aloud pushing against the couch arm to get up. Running his fingers through his hair to look semi-presentable (though he never looked bad) he took a quick look into the peephole. After blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was true he opened the door a quizzical look on his face.

"Hello Thalia, what are you doing here?" he asked perplexed at why his ex-girlfriend was willingly showing up to his house.

She cocked her head playfully a slight smile pulling at the corners of her plump pink lips. Apollo scolded himself mentally this was no time to get distracted by how inviting her features looked. "Rude, I thought you would be happy to see me." She said only slightly joking.

"I'm sorry I am happy to see you come in, come in." Said Apollo opening the door wider and stepping out of the way.

Thalia crossed over the entryway looking around before eyes settled back on Apollo who was waiting by the door. "Looks just like I remember." She murmured before heading towards the sofa Apollo had just gotten up from.

"Well we gods don't change much, and really Thals it hasn't been that long." As soon as the words left his mouth he winced a bit, his old nickname for her had slipped out he had forgotten they weren't close like that anymore. "So how can I help you? I'm assuming zombie boy doesn't know you're here."

Rolling her eyes at Apollo's lame insult Thalia crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. "Zombie boy is in his room but even still he doesn't control what I do, unlike some people he lets me make my own decisions." She knew it was a low blow but she didn't care Apollo deserved to feel some pain there had been countless times where she had stayed in her cabin instead of going out with friends because of him.

"Touché." He said simply sipping from his cup of nectar. His blue eyes twinkled as he regarded her form. Just as athletic and lithe as he remembered. Old habits die-hard and she still had the presence of a predator from the hunters, it was an almost cat like grace that Apollo found sexy as hell.

"As for the second part of your question I'm here to talk about us." She continued shifting slightly away from him as he sat far to close beside her.

"Oh so there's an us now? I thought we were totally over or are you starting to doubt your new lover boy and want to come back to a real man/"

Thalia snorted, Apollo was always so egotistical even when he had no reason to be. "None of that, I'm just wondering why you agreed to all of this, what did my father offer you to fight for me?"

He was quite for a few seconds trying to decide whether he should answer her question truthfully or not. On one hand he had been forced by fate into this contest on the other hand he tried to think of a situation where he wouldn't fight for the youngest daughter of Zeus. Her ebony hair always fell perfectly framing her face and sharp eyes, her body was a dream, and she had an amazing spirit. Thalia had affected him in a way no one had in decades. Perhaps this time honesty was the best policy. _Who knows maybe this we'll give me an edge._

"I agreed because I love you." Stated Apollo simply.

She saw what was coming next but made no move to stop it. His lips met hers hesitant at first expecting resistance but when there was none he deepened the kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth as her hands explored the planes of his chest. It was to good to be true how many times had he thought of having her in his arms again and now here she was. She moaned into his mouth as his hands slipped under her shirt and bra finding her nipples erect. He rolled his fingers over them while he removed his mouth from hers and began placing bites on her neck. Getting more and more excited by the second they both began to strip until they lay bare on the sofa. Her nails dug into his back as she silently begged him to enter her and just as he was about to push inside Thalia woke with a start sitting straight up in her bed.

She looked around the room everything appeared normal, she was in her pajamas, Annabeth was snoring softly on the other bed and the clock read 2:00 am. Getting up quietly she crossed the room to the bathroom to splash water on her face, a light sheen of sweat was making her feel hot and sticky. _What the fuck was that? _ She asked herself shaken, it had felt so real.

Across Olympus someone else was waking up suddenly. Apollo rolled over to read his clock. 2:01am. Clapping his hands a light came on and he sat up. His dream had felt so real, Thaliana had come to him, she had been there, and they had almost... He squinted his eyes trying to forget the remnants of his bizarre but wonderful dream. Heading to his kitchen he happened to glance in his mirror and paused. On his back were faint red lines, as if someone's nails had been scratching his back. He stared for a second his stomach rolling this was worse then he had thought.

At the same time Thalia was looking in her bathroom mirror at the bite marks on her neck her hands shaking as she felt the spots. _What in the world is going on? _


	5. Ch 5: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

**Again I'm so sorry that this has taken so long! I hope to update more frequently in the fall but with my National and International tour going on and going back to college I'm going to be extremely busy. For all you loyal followers here's the next installment of Nico and Thalia's adventures and there should be a new chapter at least once a month **

Chapter Five: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

_From to start to finish you must find, three things that I call mine._

_If I'm your love than you will know what it takes to make me glow._

_Through the streets to the highest peaks my greatest treasures you must seek._

_Whoever's first with my desires will be the one that I admire._

Contestants is you haven't guessed the first challenge is a scavenger hunt, You will have one hour to get through New York City and find three things that belong to your patron. You will each receive a pendant that will act as a homing beacon to alert you when you are near a treasure. I hope you all know your sweethearts favorite spots because that's where their things are hidden. The first contestant back is the winner and will receive a magical two-day vacation on the Isles of Love. Happy hunting!

Aphrodite

It had been a week since Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and the other contestants had received Aphrodite's notes detailing the first challenge. Though each had read it time and time again they were still nervous to actually go out and perform what it entailed. Hecate had put a charm on the notes so that once it was read the contestants couldn't ask each other what was missing when they disappeared the night before the challenge, last night. In just a few minutes all of the challengers would be heading to the first floor of the Empire State Building, as soon as the clock struck 11:00 it was game on.

"What do you think of all this?" Nico whispered into Thalia's ear as Percy and Annabeth had a heated conversation.

"I think you know me better than Apollo does." She replied honestly.

Thalia had been trying to act normal for the past week since her upsetting dreams had started but every night had found her coupled with Apollo. She wasn't sure what it meant and had ignored Apollo's letters to come see him, even more upsetting was the fact that her dream self had asked for him not leave marks where they could show yet hadn't asked him to stop. Unconsciously she rubbed the spot on her neck where the first mark was still fading slowly. Unfortunately she would be seeing Apollo soon, there would be no avoiding him at the challenge "We should probably head downstairs." She said raising her voice so that the bickering couple would acknowledge her as she began to walk towards the door.

Nico couldn't help but admire how her tight black v-neck left an ample amount of cleavage on display and how her black leather pants hugged her figure just the right way. Thalia's heeled knee high boots lifted her already tight and toned ass putting it on display A flare of jealousy shot through him as he thought about Apollo having the same thoughts when he saw her at the challenge today. He had to win this contest, he had won her heart but now he needed to show Zeus once and for all he wasn't going anywhere.

Downstairs a group of anxious young demi-gods and a group of other gods that like Apollo had also gotten roped into the challenge stood in the lobby waiting for the last four contestants and the clock to chime. While the young adults stood muttering nervously to each other the Gods stood in a group together sipping nectar looking entirely nonchalant. This was not the first time they had been through something like this and a few demi-gods were truly nothing to worry about.

Apollo stood with a perfect view of the lobby and was the first to notice the most senior demi-gods joining them. Much to Nico's dismay Apollo's eyes traveled slowly up and down Thalia's body radiating pure lust. She caught his eye as his lips curled into a smirk and he raised his glass to her. She ducked her head using her hair to cover her face as she rubbed the spot on her neck once more. Nico glared across the room at his foe putting an arm around Thalia steering her away. It was like a day in high school, the bad boy and the popular kid battling over the coolest girl in school.

"I might accidentally have to punch him in the face one of these days." Nico muttered to Percy as they joined the rest of their friends. Annabeth was busy going over her notes and strategies in her head as were the boys leaving Thalia's mind free to wander... along with her eyes. She would be lying if she had said Apollo's gaze hadn't cause her to feel like she was on fire, he had looked at her like he would've taken her right there on the marble floor. Heat flushed her face once again as she thought of the particularly intense time she had shared with him last night. Her legs wrapped around his slick body as he pressed her against the cool glass of his shower. His warm breath in her ear as he whispered her name...

"Thalia, Thalia hello! The challenge is about to start." Said Annabeth waving her hand in front of her friend. "You've been really out of it lately, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The raven haired girl answered eyes darting everywhere about at Apollo lest Annabeth somehow guess her thoughts.

"Are you ready to do this then? God I swear if that bitch daughter of Aphrodite wins this challenge I'll be so pissed." Annabeth said tightening her ponytail. "Ok here we go 10:59:55." Then as soon as she finished speaking Hermes appeared holding elaborate celestial bronze clock.

He stared at them all as the clock struck 11 and uttered one word. "Begin."

Through the streets, and buildings each contestant roamed searching for the stolen articles. While some searched in vain a small percentage was doing fairly well looking for their last items before time expired and they had to be back at the starting point. In a dark alley by Central Park a tall mysterious boy swore as he emerged from the shadows, Nico only had 15 minutes to get Thalia's last item most likely sitting in the middle of the park one of their favorite spots. He had found the location of all her things with ease, a beautiful silver necklace with a lighting bolt, and her favorite bow and arrow; but Zeus had made sure getting them was an extreme challenge for anyone other than a pure god.

_Of course he gives his perfect son Apollo all the advantages. If Aphrodite had really been in control this would've been easy, she wanted us together! _He thought as he crept to the edge of the street. A small cough startled him as he peered around the edge of one of the buildings shielding him.

"Looking for these?" asked a snide voice. In the tan, masculine hands of Apollo was the bouquet of fiery glass flowers Nico had brought Thalia from the underworld as an apology in the summer. Snapping his fingers the flowers shrunk until they could fit into the Sun Gods pocket comfortably.

"I suppose I don't need them since I still have one more item than you but I would like the whole set and those have a quite a bit of sentimental value." Was Nico's reply as he took a few deliberate steps back into the alleyway. Glancing at his watch the youngest son of death noticed that five minutes had passed, since he could shadow travel that gave him about 8 minutes to have a serious discussion. "While we're here however I think a few things need to be said."

" I can only imagine what you have to say to me but frankly, I don't care to hear it. You can however hand over the necklace and bow, I'd really appreciate it."

Apollo held out his hand expectantly waiting for Nico to hand the tokens over. Snorting Nico crossed his arms shaking his head. "You've got to be kidding me why would I hand these over, I'm not afraid to fight you."

"Always playing the tough guy, "You aren't afraid to fight me" learn to be a little more mature Nico. Your bad boy image might be endearing now but Thalia will want a guy that can make it through life without striking out at the world." Before the other man could reply a strong female voice rang out behind them.

"And how would you know what I like?" Thalia had been speeding past on her motorcycle when she had caught sight of the two people she least wanted to see together. "You two should really no better, this not the time for a stupid petty argument." At least her boyfriend had the decency to look a bit ashamed where as Apollo only laughed.

"Your boyfriend here seems to have something to tell me and Zeus knows I have a few things to share with him." Then turning to Nico he gestured towards Thalia. "Aren't you wondering how she got that mark on her neck?" he asked with a wink.

"Ignore him Nico it's just a bruise." Protested Thalia before Nico got suspicious. _ I'm going to kill Apollo._ "We have to get going!"

Narrowing his eyes Nico looked between his girlfriend and her ex-lover. "If its just a bruise why have you been hiding it? I didn't even know you had something there. Have you guys been meeting up, I mean regardless of this fucked up situation we're still dating. Not that I've seen you over the past week and a half."

_Interesting he hasn't seen her since the dreams began. _ Thought Apollo looking up he marked the suns position in the sky he had a little over a minute to get back to the Empire State building. Thalia and Nico were now full fledged arguing so while they were distracted he snuck through the back door of a building and disappeared in a flash of a light. _Just keep fighting a little longer..._

"Don't think that you can't trust me Nico, I know I hid my past from you but its not like you've divulged all the information from your past relationships." Yelled Thalia as her stomach rolled guiltily. Technically her and Apollo hadn't been meeting at least not for real, yet if it was just a dream why did she wake up with sex hair, scratches and the feeling of being extremely satisfied.

"Well don't think I notice the looks he gives you and how you avoid his eyes. Why do you do that huh? Why don't you look at him with the same angry steely gray eyes you give me when I'm doing something you don't like. Are you afraid to meet his gaze because yours might mirror his? I'm not stupid Thalia anyone can see the tension between you two as much as it pains me to admit it." Countered Nico, he was sick of feeling like a third wheel in his own love life it was time for some answers.

Thalia rubbed a hand across her face trying to calm herself down before she did something she regretted. "Are you fucking with me right now, you're being so ridiculous. I-"

Before she could finish her sentence however a whistle sounded in both of their ears. "Its been an hour, we didn't make it back." She moaned in disbelief. That whore Sage now got a two day vacation with Nico and from the stories Thalia had heard their sex and been constant and unbelievable.

Paling visibly Nico shook his head protesting, "It doesn't matter." He said. "I had more items." Thalia just shook her head they had been disqualified. "I'm going to go talk to my father, there's no way I'm spending two days with him."

"I'm sure you're just saying that.." Nico responded to her retreating back. His temper and pride was getting the best of him and starting to feel like Thalia might not be worth it. Little did Nico know that Apollo had paid Hecate to cast a charm to fall out of love on the lighting bolt necklace. The god had cornered the goddess of magic and the nymph that had stolen Thalia's item and dazzled them until they were putty in his hands.

Sitting behind his black wood desk Zeus struck and imposing figure, a figure that most people would know not to trifle with Thalia Grace was not most people. She argued with Zeus for over and hour and still there was no persuading him.

"I can't bend the rules for my own daughter, and with the outcome why would I want to?' he said chuckling, to himself it was all just a big game, he was completely convinced his little girl would thank him in the end.

"Dad I'm serious, I'm begging you call this whole thing off.

Don't you want me to be happy?"

Zeus just shook his head and rustled his papers not looking her in the eye. "I have a meeting Thalia if you really want to be with this boy you'll have to do it on your own. Win the challenge."

Thalia bit her lip trying to look dejected so she wouldn't explode in anger. "I swear I will do whatever it takes to win this, and when its over don't think you'll be involved in any part of my life." Without a backwards glance she marched to the door, threw it open and slammed it shut. Zeus sat staring at the door for a few seconds feeling apprehensive about his plan for the first time. _She didn't mean that, she couldn't have meant that. _

Storming down the hall lost in her thoughts Thalia screamed when she was pulled through a door and into one of the many empty rooms along the corridor. A hand covered her mouth stifling the noise as the door closed and locked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched clutching her chest. "Don't startle a hunter, ex-hunter I could've killed you."

"It takes more than those dainty little hands to hurt me, but I do know something they could be doing." Drawled Apollo.

Trying the door Thalia huffed when she realized Apollo had magically sealed them inside. "What do you want?"

`"To talk, talk like I've been asking you too but you've been very rudely ignoring my summons."

Arching an eyebrow Thalia scoffed, "Your "summons" what am I just supposed to come when you call."

"You certainly cum when I do other things but messages, summons same thing." He said with a wink. Her face flushed at his words and she cursed her body for reacting to him, already she could feel a familiar heat working its way down to her most sensitive area.

"Why do you want to talk about these dreams when I know you're the one sending them to me?" she questioned trying to remain calm.

"The obvious answer is I'm not sending them but since you think I am why haven't you written me to stop hmm?" Apollo stepped closer to her pushing her back against the oak door sneaking one arm around her waist and putting a hand against the door trapping her against him.

"Let me go Apollo I mean it, I'm not doing this." _Even though my body has betrayed me and really wants to. _The voice in her head whispered.

The handsome god smiled, "I'll let you go if you answer something for me." Since he had heard her on the street one question had been burning in his brain. She nodded eager to get away before she did something stupid. Leaning in close as his hand snaked across her bottom he whispered in her ear. "Have you fucked him since we started sleeping together." Thalia jumped involuntarily at his crude words and the feel of his breath against her ear. Dream Apollo had nothing on the real thing.

'You, I, we aren't sleeping together! They're just very vivid dreams and Nico and I have been on different schedules and"

"I'll take that as a no." smirked Apollo interrupting her. The hand caressing her ass moved higher until it was slowly kneading her breast. He slipped her shirt down rolling her pert nipple between his fingers.

"We can't do this." Said Thalia knowing the need in her voice was making her words anything but convincing.

"We have been. Don't say it hasn't been real. I wake up smelling like you with the sheets warm or with your handprints on my shower door. " Before Thalia could tell him to stop again Apollo stood up straight cocking his head as if listening to something only he could hear. "Come with me you're just going to love this." With a snap of his fingers they were transported across Olympus to the first challenge after party.

"Why are we here?" she asked feeling incredibly underdressed but no one answered her she was alone, no Apollo in sight in fact everyone had migrated to the middle of the dance floor. She could see two familiar dark heads of hair in the middle of the ring of partygoers so she began elbowing her way through. As she progressed more and more of the throng shot her anxious glances, they started backing away as if afraid of her. Once in the middle a strange image greeted her.

Percy jacket half-ripped being held back by Annabeth and Nico sporting a broken nose dripping blood arm around Rachel and that arm around Rachel's waist looking decidedly intimate.

'What's going on here?" she was greeted with silence. "Anyone?"

"It seems like some ex-friends of mine have lost their morals and sense of loyalty." Spat Percy eyes as angry as the sea during a hurricane.

"Meaning?" asked Thalia heart stopping somehow she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Thals I caught them together in the hall, and being drunk is no excuse you guys should be ashamed." Said Percy lunging for Nico again.

Thalia turned to her boyfriend waiting for him to deny it, he was obviously off his rocker drunk swaying in place with Rachel keeping him up. _That fucking dirty whore._ Thought Thalia a little hypocritically considering what she had just been doing.

'It doesn't matter nothing fucking matters, She's been fucking Apollo the past two weeks I'm sure Annabeth has seen the hickey, the scratches that I pretended not to notice." Nico yelled. Thalia gasped as all eyes turned to her. "Oh yes Thalia I noticed and I noticed how you still never said anything until HE brought it up, you know why I don't trust you? Because you're a sneaky, conniving little bitch and you know what? I quit this challenge, I don't want you."

"Nico you don't know what you're talking about, I haven't been doing anything with Apollo!" said Thalia her voice sounding hollow in her own ears.

"Some other god then you're just a fucking slut, I'm done." With that Nico threw his glass down and marched off with Rachel disappearing into the shadows.

"Thalia?" Annabeth questioned wondering if it was true. She was saved from answering however by a presence she never thought she'd be happy to see.

"Hades son can not handle his drinking and is just trying to make himself look better. I assure all of you I have not been doing anything intimate with this woman as much as I would like to." Thalia cringed really Apollo? "Please continue with the party." He finished signaling the band. Slowly people drifted away talking about the spectacle that just took place all but two.

"Something isn't right here; neither you or Nico are being truthful and I can't deal with it anymore you two have to much drama its not healthy. I don't think you guys should be together." Said Percy before grabbing Annabeth and walking away. Annabeth couldn't even offer Thalia a sympathetic smile.

Tears formed in Thalia's eyes as she processed everything that had just happened, Apollo attempted to console her but she pushed him away angrily "I just lost the love of my life and my two best friends, please leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I really am, but hey you gained a husband." Said Apollo sweeping her into a kiss.

**Review please I love feedback but please only constructive criticism, I don't need senseless negativity.**


	6. Chapter 6: Situations

**A/N: It has come to my attention from one of my reviews that some people think that Apollo and Thalia as a couple counts as incest and I have to say this isn't true. Rick Riordan himself said in one of the books that the godly DNA side doesn't matter; if it did Percy and Annabeth would be cousins along with Thalia and Nico making all of their relationships incest. Apollo and Thalia are not brother and sister and their relationship is an important part of the story and will be explained later. Just wanted to clear that up cause personally I find those stories are pretty gross. Anyways, thank you to all my readers I had writers block for a while but I think I know where this is going now. The past two hotels I've been in have had terrible internet connection but believe I'm trying to finish this story!**

Chapter Six: Situations

Nico arrived back at the flat he shared with Percy in a whirl of smoke, his feet slammed into the ground hard and he just barely had the presence of mind to right Rachel before she tumbled over the love seat onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She screeched wrenching her hand from his. Red finger marks lined her wrist from where his iron-like grip had put pressure on her skin. "What is wrong with you, take me back this instant! I need to explain to my friends that I wasn't kissing you! You cornered me!"

Nico scoffed looking her dead in the eye. "And I'll tell them how last year you did kiss me and this situation was reversed. I'll tell them how you got all dressed up and threw yourself at me. Rachel don't pretend you don't want me."

Rachel stared at Nico in horror, this was not her friend; Nico may have been dark and brooding but he wasn't cold and callous, he wasn't his father. "This isn't like you Nico, you need to fix this. You're obviously out of your mind drunk and you're saying things you don't mean."

"I'm saying things I do mean because I'm drunk!" he yelled back angrily. Turning he slammed his hand onto the counter breathing heavily. "I was a fool before Rachel I love her, I mean loved her so much and look at all the shit she's put me through. You on the other hand have always been there for me. There's nothing to fix with us; two broken people don't work together they just end up shattering into even smaller pieces. She's been fucking him I know it, she ruined me."

Sighing Rachel ran a manicured hand through her hair, a few months ago she would've given anything to hear these words and now they were just causing her pain. She couldn't talk to him when he was like this, Nico was stubborn and there was nothing she could say to change his mind. When he made a decision he always stuck to it until he was ready to see the error in his ways an unfortunate trait he shared with Percy.

"I'm leaving Nico, I hope you realize your actions have consequences. There's a group of people that care about you out there but you're doing the one thing that will guarantee that they won't come back to you." She paused and stared at him more words of advice on the tip of her tongue but she knew he had checked out. He was staring out the window blankly chest still heaving. "Goodnight Nico." She said softly walking across the room and to the door. Without a glance back she walked out knowing he was watching her leave.

Smashing his fist into his bedroom wall in frustration Nico slowly slid down past the hole he had just created and crumpled onto his bed in a heap. It would've been a joke to ask himself when his life had gotten so messed up but in truth his life had never been easy all because of Zeus, and now over seventy years later the God of the Sky was still shitting on him. Not even bothering to get undressed he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers. The night's events kept replaying in his head whether his eyes were closed or he was staring at the ceiling. Apollo's comment about the hickey Thalia had obviously been trying to hide, a nymp's passing comment to her friend that she had seen the two ducking into a room together while everyone else was at the party, shot after shot following this news, and then seeing Rachel his best friend looking beautiful. She had been there asking if he was okay, caring like she always had.

As the alcohol slowly left his system Nico felt himself getting a bit embarrassed by his actions but still stayed firm in his decision. If you loved something you had to let it go right? Or something like that.

_Who am kidding, I'm lying to myself. Even if she was fucking around with Apollo secretly I would've kept her but to flaunt it in front of everyone... I just couldn't handle the pity. I can't handle knowing I'm not enough for her and that they all know it. Guess her father does know her better than I do, he knew what she truly wanted..._ With these thoughts swirling around the son of death fell into a dark sleep, there were no dreams, there was nothing.

The next morning Annabeth and Percy woke up in Percy's room since Nico was MIA and Thalia had been taken to Apollo's house. She rolled over and buried her head in the crook of Percy's neck inhaling his natural scent. He smelled like a clean beach on a summer's day with a hint of sunscreen. All of a sudden she felt a pressure on her head as Percy stroked her golden curls.

"Morning." He said quietly. Rubbing his eyes he winced as his hand hit sore spots on his face from the fight the night before.

"Did you sleep well?" his girlfriend asked sitting up and pulling the sheets around her to cover her naked form.

"What do you think?" he answered bitterly. Sleep had done nothing to block out the nights events, his dreams had been filled with empty shells of his former best friend. "I still can't believe him, or her, or any of them! It's just so bizarre like they had been body snatched or something."

Annabeth yawned as she thought about all that had happened. "I personally blame Apollo he's a manipulative asshole and has a way of getting under your skin. He must've said something to Nico and definitely something to Thalia. Those two are so in love and in the past two weeks their relationship has fallen apart. That doesn't just happen there must have been some instigation."

"I agree with you babe but you know we can't keep cleaning up their mess. They don't know how to be a couple by themselves. Everyone is always involved; it's obvious when they're happy and when they're fighting. No secrets or privacy." Before he could say more the tell tale flash of light that preceded an Iris message flashed. "Who could that be?" Percy mused.

"Incoming Iris message from Dare Suites."

"Oh great..." Percy groaned

"Do not hang up Percy Jackson!" Rachel yelled knowing he was contemplating ignoring her.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk right now Rachel." Said Percy coldly.

"I swear I had nothing to do with last night I wanted to explain, I was hoping if we could work things out between us we could work on the rest of the group..." She trailed off noticing how Percy's frown kept getting more pronounced.

He responded as soon as she stopped talking. "I was just telling Annabeth that we need to stop getting involved in their problems. If they're meant to work out they will. Now explain what happened last night or else I'm ending this call. "

Taking a deep breath Rachel collected her thoughts for a moment. She had nothing to hide about last night so why did she feel so nervous recounting the events to Percy and Annabeth? "Well after Nico got disqualified he went on a drinking binge as soon as we got to the party, I mean you all saw him he was nuts! Anyway he said Thalia was going to go talk to Zeus and I got distracted by one of the nymphs that works with me in Apollo's office; we talked for a bit and then Nico comes charging up and pulls me into the hall yelling about how he's been tricked and he just isn't good enough or something. I asked what was wrong because he was freaking me out; Percy you should've seen his eyes he was livid and we all know Nico has a quick temper but in that moment I swear he was channeling Hades. Anyway he grabbed me and kissed me, I tried to pull away and that's when you found me."

Percy was quiet for a moment as he took in all that had been said, sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "You really expect me to believe that's all that happened? He just decided to grab you and kiss you?"

"I expect you to believe me cause you're my friend Percy! You've known me for years." Rachel interjected.

Annabeth who had been silent through out the whole exchange placed a reassuring hand on her boyfriends shoulder.

"I believe her and I truly do think we should help our friends maybe not get them back together but we're all practically family. We're so close I can't imagine the two of them not in our lives."

As both Rachel and Annabeth stared at him Percy felt his resolve crumbling. How could he say no to his girlfriend and one of his good friends; their group had been so much together could he really just give it all up. Still it seemed like every time he turned around there was always something going on.

Percy gritted his teeth and sat on his bed "Well all we can do is try..."

Three days later...

"I absolutely refuse to go along with this, I will find a way to get out of this situation." Screamed Thalia as she slammed the door to her room in Apollo's spacious house. It was childish she knew but there were more important things on her mind at that moment than acting properly.

"And I abso-fucking-lutely don't care because the rules are binding! Gods you're being so ridiculous." Said Apollo fuming. The past few days had drained him of the little patience he possessed. Living with Thalia had been a nightmare so far because she refused to cooperate, she made sure to go out of her way to do things she knew bothered him in an attempt to get him to change his mind about marrying him. "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"You haven't seen how persistent I can be." Thalia muttered to herself on her bed. Rolling over onto her back she stared at the ceiling as she had been doing for much of the last seventy-two hours. She had long since memorized the pattern of the popcorn textured ceiling while thinking herself to sleep whether it was day or night. The only way to escape Apollo, her father and Aphrodite's wedding crew was in her dreams, which had suspiciously stopped featuring a certain sun god. Thalia took this as yet another sign that Apollo had in fact been working hard to ruin her life for his perverse pleasure; she didn't care how many times he said it her ex-boyfriend turned fiancée was not doing all this because he "loved" her.

The loud bang of a slamming door broke Thalia out of her thoughts right as her mind had begun to wander to the one place she refused to let it go, Nico. She didn't like to think of her friends much either but still thoughts of them hurt a little less. None of them had tried to talk in the past few days though she wasn't surprised. Percy had learned how to really hold a grudge over the years and unless Annabeth calmed him down he would hold it for a long time; Annabeth tended to side with Percy though so those two talking to her again any time soon was sadly a long shot. As for Nico well if she hadn't over heard one of Apollo's minions saying how no one had seen or heard from since the party she would've assumed he was shacked up with Rachel. The red-haired vixen however had been all over Olympus pretty much doing Apollo's job since Zeus and Aphrodite were keeping him busy with wedding planning so they obviously weren't spending time together.

Knowing Apollo had probably left for a meeting with her father an idea began to form in her head. Since she had moved in he had been careful to keep her away from money suspecting that she would try to Iris-message one of her friends. Of course the idea had crossed her mind but she was stubborn and hated to be the first one to break the silence but she was getting desperate for help and maybe a peace offering was needed. Poking her head out of her door she looked and listened for a minute before stealthily walking to Apollo's main study. Using the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt to open the door just in case she stepped inside the luxurious room that was modeled after his office from the 1800s.

Rich mahogany, leather bound books, and heavy rugs and drapes greeted her as she stood in front of the door. Closing it almost completely behind her she took in the smell of ink and parchment before hurrying to the stately wood desk in the middle of the room. Careful to not touch anything on the top of his desk she pulled open drawer after drawer rifling through in an attempt to find gold drachmas.

"Find what you're looking for?" asked a deep voice at the same time as a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Apollo was staring at her with narrowed eyes and a small smirk, clearly he was a bit amused but if she said the wrong thing he would get very angry very fast. Deciding it was worth the chance to get on his nerves Thalia said exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"No actually, I couldn't find any coins to send an Iris-message." Just as she though Apollo's narrowed eyes became hard and the smirk slid off his face.

"Do you like driving me crazy or are you just really stupid? Everyone you should want to talk to is here on Olympus, you shouldn't need to Iris-message him or her. Why would you want to talk to those so-called friends of yours? They think you're exactly where you want to be; and you really shouldn't want to talk to him after what he did, after what he said. Come on." Apollo's agitation had been increasing with every word and by the end of his ranting he was practically screaming It had been the same fight for days now, why couldn't she just accept things.

"I want to talk to them because we've been through to much to let this whatever it is get in the way. I don't care if I am in a binding contract because of this tournament this won't last and things will be back to normal and they will be back in my life." She said walking around the other side of the desk. She tried to physically stay away from the man in front of her as much as she could incase her body betrayed her like it had before around him.

Raising an eyebrow Apollo shook his head knowing she wasn't truly talking about her friends as important as they were to her. "So you'd welcome him back with open arms just like that? I tried to have you back and all I get is you being a crazy bitch."

"Not with open arms but yes if we could work out all our issues I would give things another chance, you don't get that people change! I'm not that girl from summer I had been through a lot and now I've settled down; I know what I want, I know I don't want you past anything physical and I'm working on that." Said Thalia placing one hand on her hip and the other on his desk. He stared back at her trying to see through her eyes down to her very core, it was unnerving how his eyes could be warm or show the thousands of years he had seen. She repressed a shudder he could always look through her so well. Hoping she had been strong enough to convince him she tried to convince herself that she truly had no feeling for him at all.

"Contrary to popular belief I really and truly care for you. I don't have the best track record I know but fuck Thalia give me a chance. You've given him so many." During this he had leaned forward placing both palms flat on his desk, they were now inches apart looking directly at each other bodies taught with emotion. Slowly his right arm moved forward grabbing Thalia's shirt and closing the distance between them.

He captured her lips with his own nearly moaning at how soft and warm they felt, she in turn tried to keep her knees from buckling as fireworks danced across her vision. There had only been one other time that she had been kissed like that and it was when her and Nico had first made love at camp before their quest. There was no denying the obvious chemistry between her and Apollo but then there was the chemistry between her and Nico as well. Could she possibly love them both? It was like loving a dog and cat they were both awesome but you loved them in two completely different ways.

Catching herself deepening the kiss by parting her lips Thalia began to pull back; Apollo stopped her holding her arm and slipping his tongue inside. A small cough caused them both to jump.

"Apollo I have the Takanawa reports on your product in the Japanese market. I can come back though you look, busy." Said the all to familiar voice of Rachel Dare.

"I'll take a look at them now, just wait here I need to go get my briefcase." Said Apollo coolly attempting to appear collected and professional. He strolled past his Oracle and through the door closing it slightly behind him.

The two girl eyed each other warily like two predators in the jungle. "It looks like you're pretty happy." Said Rachel breaking the silence.

"Well then looks can be extremely deceiving." Spat out Thalia adjusting her shirt, it had ridden up as Apollo had pulled her across his desk.

"Why haven't you been answering our messages?" Rachel blurted out. "We've been trying to talk to you and they've just been bouncing back and your phones off. We want to talk."

"And who is we?" asked Thalia intrigued but not getting her hopes out.

"Annabeth, Percy and I. Nico well we have no idea where he is... Even if you two can't work out your differences could you at least be cordial? We're all like family we can't let this come between us." Said Rachel glancing behind her to make sure Apollo wasn't coming back.

"Why should I trust what you're saying? You kissed Nico at the party and tried to keep us apart all summer." Thalia responded noticing Rachel's shocked face she continued "Oh yeah I know all about that." Both their heads turned as Apollo's footsteps were heard growing closer.

"Tonight I'll come by, leave your window open. Everything will make sense." Rachel whispered before both girl put glares on their faces right in time for Apollo to walk in.

"I'll let you two work." Said Thalia faking anger and slamming the door behind her. Tonight couldn't come fast enough this might be the only chance she had to get the help she needed.

At exactly midnight there was a light tapping on Thalia's window letting her know her visitor had arrived. Right away she opened the window, she had been sitting beside it for nearly two hours waiting to see if Rachel would really show up. Two pairs of arms and legs came through the square and stood on her floor, Rachel and Annabeth.

"How did you get her in here without the alarm going off?' Thalia asked wondering what the blonde was doing there. Rachel must've done some serious convincing to get her to come tonight.

"I've worked for Apollo for years I know a lot of his tricks and he underestimates me so it works in my advantage and I have my moments where I play dumb." Said Rachel pulling out the chair from the desk that was beside them.

"I'm here to help." Annabeth said simply.

"And how do you know I need your help?" asked Thalia warily things were coming together a little to easy now.

Rachel looked down sheepishly. "Well I was kind of listening at the door a bit before I came in earlier, it seemed like you needed saving at that point."

Thalia grimaced she had definitely needed saving, if Rachel hadn't come in and broke them apart Apollo would've broken her resolve. "Well I guess we should all sit down and listen then, I'm sure everyone has a lot to say."

For over an hour all three girls divulged the information they had about the "Night from Hell" as they had dubbed it. With three different points of view a clearer picture was seen and a plan could start forming. Nico had been talked about loosely but Apollo was the man that mostly dominated the conversation. Thalia had been hesitant at first to tell her two friends about her mixed feelings for him but they were understand, especially Rachel who at one time had found herself developing feelings for Apollo and Nico.

"I have to say Thalia that Apollo was a different man when you were together. Everyone could tell a difference in him, he wouldn't say what was going on, we all saw an obvious change though."

Thalia smiled slightly. "Thanks but you aren't helping I don't want to make Apollo look like the good guy."

"How do you know this isn't what's supposed to happen though, I mean there is obvious passion between you guys, your personalities go together well..." Rachel trailed off shrugging her shoulders they had to look at all the options here.

"She has a point." Chimed in Annabeth. "And do you really want Nico back for what the third time?" It might be time to call it quits I mean being friends is good right."

"Now you sound like Apollo,,," Thalia grumbled. "Nico and I have been through a lot of shit before this and we worked out just fine. This challenge ruined everything, without it we would be fine. He's just so insanely jealous and untrusting. He should know I love him. Yes right now I'm confused and distracted but I would never cheat on him I mean I had these dreams but."

Annabeth cut in a question on the tip of her tongue. "Wait you haven't had dreams about Apollo have you? Intimate dreams?" When Thalia nodded she gasped. "This might be harder than we thought if you guys are linked like that the Fates might've bound you together."

"That can't be it! It really can't. He's been saying there's nothing I can do but that can't be the reason why." The daughter of Zeus stood up and started to pace if the Fates had put them together well she didn't even want to think about that.

Rachel who had been silent for a while took this moment to join in the conversation. "The only thing that could be the Fates is the challenge. I read it in the contract I've had to go over it for the wedding. If another challenger wins you are bound to them. We just have to get Nico back into the contest, I mean if that's who you want."

"He's what I want." Stated Thalia firmly.

"Well then we need to get you two together, hanging out as friends. I'm sure he still loves you and I think I know a way to make him appreciate what he's missing too." Annabeth had a twinkle in her eye as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Make him jealous, go through with planning the wedding, and act like you love Apollo."


End file.
